The present invention relates to watering containers for plants. Specifically the present invention relates to a watering container that has a built-in cavity that will house an appropriately sized, self-proportioning container of plant fertilizer, or other materials beneficial to the growth of plants. To further assist the user, there is an easy grip handle and a built-in holder for retaining an optional sprinkler head.
For best results when watering plants, it is generally recommended that a proper amount of fertilizer or other types of materials beneficial to plants be added to the water. While there are many forms of fertilizer and other materials available that can be added to the water, all of these are typically contained in a separate container (a bottle, package, etc.). Because these containers are not attached to the watering container, the appropriate container(s) must be located, the proper amount of fertilizer measured and mixed into the water, and then the container(s) returned to its storage location. Because of these necessary extra steps, many gardeners do not use fertilizer regularly, over feed, or do not fertilize at all. The lack of proper feeding and treating reduces the success of the plant""s desired growth. Therefore, a need exists for a watering container that has a cavity built-into the design that will hold a separate container of fertilizer or other materials. With the fertilizer or materials readily at hand on the watering container, the gardener can easily dispense them, thus improving the desired growth of the plants being grown. The fertilizer container preferably includes a self-measuring dispenser.
In addition, the watering container has a specially designed handle that will allow the user to comfortably place a hand and fingers around the watering container, thus allowing easier pouring. This design will allow users with impaired use of the wrist to pour with a simple movement of the arm.
Because there are times when the desired mode of watering is via a wide sprinkler pattern rather than a direct stream of water, the watering container of the present invention may include a sprinkler head that can be applied to the watering container spout. Many times this type of sprinkler head is misplaced once it is removed from the spout. To eliminate this problem, the present invention has another storage cavity with a protrusion inside that will securely hold the sprinkler head when it is not in use.
The present invention provides a watering container that has an integral cavity that accommodates a mating fertilizer container. In addition to fertilizer, which is food for the plant, other materials beneficial to plants include but are not limited to pesticides, leaf cleaners, pest repellents, growth retardant and vitamins. The fertilizer container preferably includes a self-measuring dispensing system that works in conjunction with a viscous fertilizer composition, which is preferably an aqueous fertilizer composition containing xanthan gum, a versatile polysaccharide, as a thickener and stabilizer.
In addition, the watering container has a specially designed handle that will allow the user to comfortably place a hand and fingers around the watering container, thus allowing for easier pouring. This design will allow users with impaired use of the wrist to pour with a simple movement of the arm.
While the preferred embodiment is a small hand-held watering container with a proportionately sized fertilizer container, the principles of the present invention may be applied to various sizes of watering containers by increasing the sizes of the two containers proportionately. By increasing the volume of both the watering container and the fertilizer container, the total volume of the two containers is thereby increased proportionally.
The object of the invention is to provide the users with the means to easily and regularly fertilize and treat their plants. Through the creation of the present invention, the user may accomplish these goals through the use of a watering container that includes a removable fertilizer container built into the design, thus providing the user with an easier method for the application of plant fertilizer and other materials.